Filter arrangements that are inserted into a mounting wall are known in the art. Many such filters are substantially structurally similar to one another, irrespective of whether they are constructed with or without a fan. Insofar as is known, there are no such filters that have the capability to exclude or block high-frequency (HF) electromagnetic radiation. Given the requirements to use filters in sensitive and interference prone electronic devices, a filter arrangement that would afford protection from HF radiation would be an important improvement in the art.